Broken Wings
by Illusiax3
Summary: "What is she?" My mother asked Hatori, "She… She is a zodiac. Like her brother." He chose his words carefully. "Liar! There are no wolves in the thirteen zodiacs!" Mother shouted angrily, "She's a monster." Timber Sohma has been living in her memories ever since Akito claimed her as his own. When she moves in with her brother Shigure the unexpected happens. Kyo/OC/Hatsu-haru


"_What is she?" My mother asked Hatori, "She… She is a zodiac. Like her brother." He chose his words carefully. "Liar! There are no wolves in the thirteen zodiacs!" Mother shouted angrily, "She's a monster." Mother glared at me from behind Hatori, "Mom?" I shivered, "You have no mother." She looked at me in disgust before turning on her heel and walking through the door, "Shi… Shigure?" I called; he turned away from me and followed Mother out of the Sohma estate._

"Are you even paying attention?" Hatori grumbled, I made a silent 'hmph' of agreement, "Being away from the Sohma house will be good for you." I nodded my head returning to staring at the rain droplets stuck to the car window. This had to be the most rain we've gotten all season.

_"Hatori? What's wrong with me?" I asked, "Have you ever heard the story of the wolf zodiac?" He asked, "Yes, Papa said that the wolf was evil and interrupted the banquet and was punished." I replied, "Do you think he's right?" "No." I murmured, "I can't be evil."_

"I heard the Kyo will be back again, you've met him before. Shigure is a pervert but he is your brother so try to be nice to him. Yuki will help you with school…" Hatori continued rambling on. This was the first time I've ever set foot outside of the Sohma estate along with the privilege of a vehicle ride? Perhaps Hatori was kidnapping me after all. Yet again I'd know if I was paying attention.

"We're here." Hatori declared parking the car, I looked up at the house looming over us. The forest reached around it and I could almost feel it calling me. Hatori grabbed my only bag from the backseat, "Are you coming?" He asked as I stared at the dashboard, "You can't sit here all day." I glanced up at him and saw how bad the weather really was. I felt guilty making him stand there in the rain carrying my bag.

With a sigh I gathered my thoughts and focused on meeting everyone again. I quickly shoved open the door stepping outside. My eye caught the glint in the mirror and I paused at how horrible I looked. I had dull grey, glazed over eyes and bright white hair that was layered down half way to my waist. I let my fringe fall into my face as I trekked in my sneakers through the muddy driveway.

I tripped slightly on the stone path and Hatori reached out to steady me. Before he could reach me I growled looking at his hand, which he dropped back to his side, "Promise me you'll at least try to talk with them? I know you don't talk anymore but I always hear you singing so I know you can." He shifted his weight slightly, "Welcome home."

He slid open the door and dropped my bag to the floor which landed with a thud, "Hatori!" Shigure shouted jumping towards him for a hug. Hatori stuck out his arm preventing Shigure from coming any closer, "You haven't changed one bit." Hatori replied showing no expression, "Timber!" Shigure shouted, "It's been so long sister!" He cheered, "Oh, you're still not talking?" He pouted moodily; I followed Hatoris' lead and kicked off my own shoes. My damp socks left foot prints as I kicked off my sneakers.

_"How long has it been since she last spoke a word?" Shigure whispered, "Two weeks, she's not talking but that doesn't mean she can't hear you." Hatori rolled his eyes, "I know she's keeping track, everyday she writes a 'x'' on her calendar. There's nothing I haven't told her." "What caused it?" Shigure asked, "Do you have to ask?" Hatori replied staring straight at Shigure with his one good eye._

"Everyone is excited to meet you!" Shigure stated, I followed Shigure as he lead the way, towards what I assumed was the living room, "Dammit! Why does it always have to rain?" I blinked at the silhouette of a boy scowling at the kitatsu, "Maybe if you read the weather forecast you would know. Stupid cat." A grey haired boy sat across from him with annoyance in his expression.

_ "Kyo come on!" I cried grabbing onto his sleeve, "No way in hell." He replied crossing his arms, "I know it's raining but I really want to go outside." I pouted, "I said no!" He shouted ripping his sleeve out of my grip, "Oh." I mumbled, "Well if you're gone before I get back. I'll miss you. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Whenever someone leaves they never come back. But I want you to, okay?" _

They both looked up in surprise as we entered the room, "Timber." Hatori pointed at me, "Kyo." He pointed at the orange haired boy, "Yuki." He pointed at the other boy, "I'll phone, later." Hatori added before marching back towards his car. He … He ran away. I glared at his wake with my new discovery, "Timber? Pfft." Kyo scoffed, "What the hell? What type of name is that?", "Timber, as in Timber wolf. Idiot." Yuki replied calmly.

Kyo… I paused. He doesn't remember me…? Oh course he doesn't, he left to train in the mountains with his master. I'm so stupid. Just like my wolf spirit.

_"The wolf heard about the zodiac banquet and asked if he could join them. They rejected him; angered he tried to sneak into the party. He lost inner control and attacked the other animals." Hatori explained, "Why?" I gasped, "Because he was so lonely and they teased him and made him angry." "That's horrible…. What happened?" "They threw him out into the rain and banished him from the lands. They declared the wolf could never be loved."_

Shigure tried to jump me in a hug which I evaded, "Yuki, why is my sister so mean?" Shigure replied fake tears running down his face, "So you're the wolf from the zodiac stories?" Yuki smiled, "I nodded hesitantly, "I didn't know a Timber wolf could be white." Kyo grumbled looking at my hair, "That's because she isn't a timber wolf." Shigure replied happily, "What?" Kyo choked on his words.

I sat beside Yuki my hair fanning around me, "Why doesn't she talk?" Kyo grumbled, I growled loudly showing my sharp teeth as he talked about me in third person, "What the hell?" He yelled jumping to his feet, "I'm out of here." He declared walking away fast. I reached out and grabbed onto his sleeve as he left.

Just like when he tried to leave me before.

"Shigure? What's going on? Oh…." A short brunette rounded the corner, "You must be the new zodiac!" She gushed, "Tohru, Timber. Timber, Tohru." Shigure introduced us, "Timber? So you're a wolf?" She tilted her head to the side. She had obviously just come out of the shower because her hair was still damp. I slowly nodded my head.

"_You are a mutt, a wolf. You belong in the woods! Like the beast you are!" Akito growled. I dropped my head in my hands, "Who do you think you are?" He whispered, "Who do you think you are?" His voice shook with anger, "Answer me!" He shouted; I looked up just in time to see his hand coming down at me._

I dropped my hand from Kyos' sleeve back onto my lap, "I can't wait to show you everything!" Tohru piped up not noticing Kyos' expression; I looked down as she grabbed my wrist. Laughing she dragged me out of the living room to show me around the house. Hesitantly the edges of my mouth turned up in a smile.

* * *

The rain pitter-pattered against the roof. I stared at the divots in the ceiling. With a yawn I swung my feet out of my bed. Maybe if I got some fresh air I would feel better. I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness.

I stopped at the bottom of the staircase. I saw the silhouette of a body in the shadows. Blinking I re-opened my eyes to find nothing there. I'm just tired, there's nothing there. Walking barefoot I slid open the door into the living room. Slowly I walked into the room my eyes finally adjusting to the darkness.

Stepping out in the chilled night I shivered unwillingly. My cargo pants and tank top didn't give me any comfort from the cold. With a sigh I plopped down onto the deck, hugging my knees to my chest. I watched the rainfall, a sense of calmness washed over me at the sight.

"_Hatsu-haru!" I laughed jumping him in a hug, "Somebodies excited." He stated ruffling my hair as I stepped away from him. "Excited doesn't even cover it." I replied with a grin I felt my wolf ears showing and crossed my eyes trying to look at them, "You're adorable." He said flicking my nose, I blinked back up at him before realizing he was teasing me and I grinned back at him._

I remembered the hug and I wrapped my arms around my goose bumped arms, "What are you doing out here?" Kyos' voice startled me and I yelped in fright. I jumped off the deck turning around to face him. Rain droplets fell onto my arms and I shivered, "What the hell are you doing in the rain?" He shouted in a crouch, "Eh?" I blinked up at him my heart racing, "You're going to catch a cold." He yelled waving his arms about.

I glanced up at the cloudy night sky, "Dammit!" Kyo huffed, "Come on." He growled pulling me back into the sheltered porch. Why did he have to ruin my blissful peace? I ripped my arm away from his grasp. I massaged my wrist from where his grip had bruised me, "What?" He turned around and realized he had hurt me. Guilt passed over his face before returning to annoyance.

"How is it when I see you, you remind me…" He paused, "So damn much…" He tightened his hand into a fist, "Of her. Dammit!" He shouted smacking his fist against the doorframe. I cried out in surprise taking a step back. A giant raindrop fell from the eave strophe. I scrunched up my nose in annoyance before shivering again. I looked up at Kyo as he walked away from me back into the house.

"_Why must you always be this way?" Hatori asked watching me as I hung a feather over the stray kitten, "Why shouldn't I be this way?" I questioned, "The legends lied. The wolf truly can love." Hatori mumbled, "Pardon?" I asked, "Nothing." He replied._

I dropped to my knees as these memories flashed before me.

"_You're so ignorant!" Akito shouted falling to his knees coughing, "Akito!" I cried crawling over to him, "Look what you've done to me…" He whispered, "You ruined me!" He shouted. I fell backwards as Hatori ran into the room, kneeling at Akitos' side._

A blanket draped over my shoulders. Slowly I lifted up the end of the blanket from my face to see Kyo standing on the porch above me. He wasn't looking at me but at the trees behind me. Feeling like an idiot I stood up, "You shivered so I thought, oh never mind." He huffed, "It's not like you're going to reply."

"_Kyo? Why are you afraid of the rain?" I whispered, "I'm not afraid of anything!" He retorted wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. Unzipping my sweater I held it above his head to keep the raindrops away from him, "What are you -?" He paused mid sentence before leaning towards me. I held my breath as he leaned closer. Slowly almost attentively he wrapped his arms around my torso. Letting my breath go I lowered my arms letting the sweater rest on our heads. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. The familiar scent of pine needles sent every thought away from me. _

Slowly I walked up to Kyo, I thought about that rainstorm. Vaguely wondering if he still smelled of the forest. Curling the blanket together in one fist I slowly reached with my other arm to hug him. What am I doing? I dropped my hand to my side, "T – timber?" Kyo furrowed his brows stepping back from my sudden closure. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment as I turned away from him and returned into the house not daring to look over my shoulder.

* * *

_Chapter Two – Relations_

"_There are people like that?" I asked dimly, "What will you do if there is?" I huffed when he answered my question with another question, "Hard to imagine…" I sighed, "Really?" Shigure murmured, "I will ask her, 'Are you crazy?' " My eyes trailed over to where Timber was curled up. My headphones rested effortlessly on her head. A white bushy tail curled neatly around her covering my view of her feet. My eyes trailed over her tail greedy to take in her every move. I watched as she yawned while stretching her arms out in front of her, turning her back towards me. I quickly looked away my face flushed._

_DISCLAIMER – I do not own Fruit Baskets or claim to have any rights to the characters. I solely own my own creative plot line along with my individual characters._


End file.
